


Tit for Tat

by SamanthaGirlScout



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Danbrey Week 2019, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGirlScout/pseuds/SamanthaGirlScout
Summary: Danbrey Week Day 3"She’s pretty sure that something is going on in the lounge, but no one has really stopped to tell her what’s going on. And, if she’s being honest, she’s not really in the mood to play detective.She does enough of that in her spare time. If they wanted her to join in on what they’re doing, they’d tell her. "





	Tit for Tat

"You coming?"

Aubrey looks up from where she is lounging on one of the couches to find Dani standing in front of her. 

Aubrey'd been there for a while now, staring idly at her phone, for a while now. She’s pretty sure that something is going on in the lounge, but no one has really stopped to tell her what’s going on. And, if she’s being honest, she’s not really in the mood to play detective. 

She does enough of that in her spare time. If they wanted her to join in on what they’re doing, they’d tell her. 

"To what?" Aubrey asks, setting her phone on her chest to look at her.

"To the bonfire tonight....?"

Aubrey gives her a blank look.

"Did we forget to tell you?"

Annoyance bubbles underneath her phone. "Apparently."

"Oh. Well, we always have a bonfire in the fall. We roast marshmallows, Barclay makes campfire stew, and Mama makes her special apple cider. It’s a lot of fun!"

"Sure sounds like it." 

Fun, which she wasn’t invited to. 

Aubrey picks up her phone and does her best to ignore the ugly feelings that want to rear their ugly head right now.. "Have fun and all that."

"You don't want to--"

"It's not a matter of if I want to go, Dani. No one invited me and it sounds like y'all’s thing to do. So if I'm not wanted I don't want--"

"Yes you are." Dani crosses her arms. "Everyone probably assumed someone else had already had since it's an everyone thing. Pretty sure even Ned and Duck are invited."

“Good for them.”

Dani sighs. "But, if you're just going to pout, then I'm going without you."

"Good, see if I care."

"See if  _ I  _ care that you’re not there!"

Despite her words, Dani doesn't do much more than turn a little bit away from Aubrey. Not a single step is taken in the direction of the backyard. It’s almost as if she's giving Aubrey one more chance to say that she’ll join.

As if she really does care.

Aubrey feels her anger cool as she takes a deep breath. Everything has been so stressful lately. For everyone. She really shouldn't hold it against everyone for making a mistake that is arguably pretty small.

"Fine," she says, standing. The floor is cold under her bare feet. "I'll have to get dressed, though."

"I can wait," Dani says, her eyes twinkle, betraying her serious face.

Aurey's been had.

"God, you're ridiculous." Aubrey laughs, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be back."

"Don't take too long!" Dani calls after her. "If Mama runs out of cider before we get out there you're sleeping outside!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was for Day 3 of Danbrey week. The prompts were Bonfire or Movie Night. I chose Bonfire. If you want to join in here go ahead and uses the collection. If you prefer tumblr just tag danbreyweek or use the danbreyweek2019 tag.  
Also sorry this is so short! I felt more like doing a short scene so... ^^; 
> 
> (Also if you're reading this after October 26, you're more than welcome to post to the collection as it will stay open!)


End file.
